Lalaloopsy Academy for Learning Arts
Lalaloopsy Academy for Learning Arts (or simply L.A.L.A.) is a girls-only boarding school for teenagers. This is so far the only educational establishment in Lalaloopsy Land, if one does not count Bea's library from Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land. There are several dorm rooms and also many clubs to join. Known Students *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Pix E. Flutters *Jewel Sparkles *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Peanut Big Top *Spot Splatter Splash *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Tippy Tumblelina *Suzette La Sweet *Cloud E. Sky *Storm E. Sky *Peppy Pom Poms *Dyna Might *April Sunsplash *Scoops Waffle Cone *Cinder Slippers *Confetti Carnivale *Candle Slice O' Cake *Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze *Prairie Dusty Trails *Furry Grrs-a-Lot *Pillow Featherbed *Blossom Flowerpot *Dot Starlight Appearance Exterior LLGM Girls.jpg LLGM JS.jpg LLG WSP MOVIE.jpg Blossomapril.jpg LLGM Peanut, Pix and Tippy.jpg The school is very massive and expansive. It is mostly purple and yellow with blue rooves. At the front of the school is a pink bulletin board containg events and clubs to join. It also has many places where you can go inside. Also outside the school is many stands, such as a stand where Bea sells her scrolls. There is also a massive stage with pink curtains where the students can give speeches and perform. Interior Ahhhhh.jpg Dotcloudstorm.jpg LLGM Susette.jpg LLGM Gls.jpg LLGM Bea Hi.jpg The interior is just as massive as the exterior. The hall is where the students go to get to their classes. It is yellow with white polka dots. Spot has also discovered that there are secret entrances. During the couch scenes, there is a pink couch on which one of the students or their pet sits on. Ric Rac Hall is mentioned in the merchandising, and it is a study hall where the students study for their tests. Thimble Hall is the lunchroom where the students buy and eat their lunch from the cafeteria. It also has a an ice cream machine. Dorm rooms Dorm Rooms are rooms that two students share and reside in. There are two sides, one for one student, and one for another student, and they get to decorate their side to fit their interests (ex:Cloud E's side is pink, and Storm E's side is purple) These are the current known dorm sharers: *Peanut and Pillow *Crumbs and Spot *Mittens and Dyna *Storm E and Cloud E *Suzette and Tippy *Dot and Bea *Jewel and Pix E *April and Blossom Classes The classes that the students are required to take are different than the ones in regular high school. Instead of biology, social studies, English, etc, the students have the following: *Cloud Sculpting 101-where the students sculpt a cloud *DIY Secret Language-where the students make up a secret language *History of the Button-Where the students learn about genetics and buttons *Glitter Science-Where the students do science, but with glitter *Winter Studies Class-Only open on Snow Days. The students study snow. *Chemistry of Cocoa-Where the students make their own cocoa *Star Chasing-where the students learn about the cosmos and chase stars *How to Make an Entrance Class-Where the students learn how to make a great entrance *Stitching and Stuffing 101-Where the students learn how to stitch and stuff *Fuzzy Wuzzy Wool Class-Where the students knit with fuzzy wuzzy wool *Cake Tasting Class-Where the students taste different kinds of cake. Clubs *The Overly Dramatic Club Unique Sew Magical Kit The Unique Sew Magical Kit is shown in the music video. It includes: *Unique Heart Patch (Please attach your heart patch to your clothing and wear on the first day when you check into your dorm at 9 a.m.) *Magic Golden Needle And Thread *Schedule Of Classes For First Semester *Student ID Card *Combination Lock (This will allow you to unlock secrets during your time here) The Daily Stitch The Daily Stitch is the school newspaper mentioned in Bea's clip and seen in the movie. Bea reveals in her clip that she is the editor. The "newspapers," as seen in the movie, are little spools that pop out strips of paper with breaking news. Trivia *There are no teachers to teach classes *Animals are allowed at this school *It is unknown who started the school Category:Locations Category:Misc. Locations Category:L.A.L.A.